The great Prophecy
by Maxfan12
Summary: The next great prophecy is happening.
1. Chapter 1

**SEVEN HALF-BLOODS SHALL **

**ANSWER THE CALL.**

**TO STORM OR FIRE, THE WORLD**

**MUST FALL.**

**AN OATH TO KEEP WITH A FINAL  
BREATH, **

**AND FOES BEAR ARMS TO THE  
DOORS OF DEATH.**

_**Part 1- Ember Cole**_

Ember Cole was sitting in Pre-Algebra. Her last class of the day. Her black hair pulled back in a pony-tail. She wore a plain black t-shirt, a pair of dark Levi's, and black converses with a lighting bolt on the sides of them. She was drumming her pencil on her math book. There was a thunder storm going on outside the building. Ember loved thunder storms. 'Come on. Let class be over soon.' She thought to herself. "Ember," Her teacher, Ms. James, said. "Would you mind answering the question?" Ember looked at the board. To her, it looked like a bunch of mumbo jumbo. "Sorry, Ms. James. I can't." Ember told the teacher sadly. Her dyslexia and ADHD got her again. Finally the bell rang. She was out of her seat and out the door in a flash. She went to her locker. When she got there, she found her adopted brother, Danny Chrysler, leaning against it, waiting for her. Ember's mother, Clare McAdams, and her step-father, Benjamin McAdams, adopted Danny when Ember turned 5. He had some kind-of led disorder, so he was on crouches. He had frizzy dark brown hair, blue eyes, and he always wore a hat that covered most of his hair. "Hey, Danny." Ember said. "Hey, Ember. How was class?" Danny replied. He wore a long-sleeved blue t-shirt, an old pair of well worn blue jeans, and a pair of white tennis shoes. "Ok, I guess. I swear Ms. James has it out for me. Sometimes I don't even think she's human." She said grabbing her stuff and closing the locker. "You have no idea." Danny mutter. They were walking down the hall. They stopped at the doors to the school. Ember pulled her pitch black umbrella out. They walked out to the car. It was a silver jaguar XK convertible. Benjamin gave it to Ember on her sixteenth birthday.

They had to stop for gas a few minutes from are apartment. While Danny went to pay for the gas, Ember filled it up. She was standing there waiting for the Danny and the gas to finish, when she saw something. Three old ladies. They were knitting. "Ok, were all set. Is the gas done?" Danny said walking up. When she didn't respond, he followed her line of sight. His whole being went ridged. One of the old ladies held up a piece of bright yellow yarn and with a snap of her scissors, she cut the yarn. Danny sucked in a breach. "Ember get in the car." She just stood there. "Ember, get in the car!" Danny yelled at her. She ran to the passenger side door and got in. A few minutes later Danny got in the drivers side. He through his crouches in the back. He turned the car on and floored it. "Ember call Clare and say we're gonna be a little late to dinner." Danny said. Ember nodded and pulled out her cell phone. Her mother picked up on the third ring. "Ember?" Her mother said. "Mom, Danny says to tell you we're gonna be a little late to dinner." There was a long pause, she thought her mother wasn't going to respond. Until she said, "Let me talk to Danny." Ember handed the phone to Danny, who took it and put it to his ear. "Hello? Clare?" Ember herd her mother say something into the phone. "I'm taking her to the safe house." Danny replied. 'Safe house? What safe house?' Ember thought to herself. Then she saw it. Something was running throw a pasture full of cows. It was kicking up dirt and dust. "Danny." She whispered. He was still on the phone with her mother. The thing was getting closer. She whimpered. "Danny." She said a little load. He still didn't show any sign he had herd her. The thing was only a few minutes away. "Danny!" Ember screeched. She felt the impact before it happened. The last thing Ember remembered before blacking out was Danny pulling her out of the car and yelling at her to wake up. Then everything went black.


	2. Part 2

**SEVEN HALF-BLOODS SHALL **

**ANSWER THE CALL.**

**TO STORM OR FIRE, THE WORLD**

**MUST FALL.**

**AN OATH TO KEEP WITH A FINAL  
BREATH, **

**AND FOES BEAR ARMS TO THE  
DOORS OF DEATH.**

_**Part 2- Andrew Grace**_

Andrew Grace stepped up to mike.

_**This city, so pretty  
All the moon-lit skies will be hanging like a **__**cigarette**__**  
So stunning, start running  
Tonights like a knife which she cut me with her kiss**_

I believe red lips, your unbelievable  
Can't miss this chance to take you  
And here's my invitaion (invitation)

Hello brooklyn, hey LA  
Take the streets all night cause you sleep all day  
When the world comes crashing down, who's ready to party?  
Hello brooklyn, hey LA  
Coast to coast, I'll take you down in flames  
Let the good times roll, we can let go  
Everybody knows that there's a party at the end of the world

Woah oh, woah oh, woah oh, oh(x2)

This city, was your city  
Heels on the sidewalk begging for a backbeat  
Don't worry, I fight dirty  
Tonights like a right hook, knock you off your feet

I'll be yours truely, unbelievable  
Can't miss this chance to take you  
And heres your invitation (invitation)

Hello brooklyn, hey LA  
Take the streets all night cause you sleep all day  
When the world comes crashing down, who's ready to party?  
Hello brooklyn, hey LA  
Coast to coast, I'll take you down in flames  
Let the good times roll, we can let go  
Everybody knows that there's a party at the end of the world

Heres to long goodbye  
Tonight should've never been more alive  
You're so alive  
You're not afraid to die  
And I can see it in your eyes, your eyes

Hello brooklyn, hey LA  
Take the streets all night cause you sleep all day  
When the world comes crashing down, who's ready to party?  
Hello brooklyn, hey LA  
Coast to coast, I'll take you down in flames  
Let the good times roll, we can let go  
Everybody knows that there's a party at the end of the world

London, Tokyo  
Boston, Frisko  
DC, Chicago  
Baltimore, Toronto(Everybody knows that there's a party at the end of the world)  
Memphis, Reno  
Dublin, Mexico  
Paris, Here we go,

Everybody knows that there's a party at the end of the world

The crowd roared. Andrew and his band left the stage. His black hair hung in front of his beautiful sea green eyes. He wore a blue t-shirt, a pair of torn blue jeans, and some blue converse. Back stage his best friend, Adam Guarder, was waiting for him. His frizzy brown hair, hidden under his baseball cap. He had some kind of leg disorder so he had to use crouches. Adam was patting each one of the band members on the shoulder. When he saw Andrew, he gave him one of those bro hugs. "Dude, you were awesome." Adam told Andrew. "Thanks. Just wish my ma and pa could have seen it." Andrew sighed. His father left him and his mother when Andrew was just a baby. A few years ago his mother had gotten sick and was still in the hospital. Andrew and his band, The Titans, went on tour to help raise money for his mother. "Hey, you know she would be proud." Adam said. Andrew gave a little smile. "Come on. Why don't we take that new convertible for a spin?" Adam said pulling Him towards the back door.

When they got in the car, they turned the $150 radio on.

Andrew and Adam were driving through downtown Manhattan, when a black SUV started to follow them. "Hey, Adam? What do you make of that SUV?" Andrew asked looking into the review mirror. "Its probably just the paparazzi." He said.

The van followed them for two hours. Then it bumped into Andrews's car, causing it to spin out. They crashed into a tree. "Adam?" Andrew said, once the car stopped spinning. "I'm ok. You?" Adam replied. "Yeah. I'm fine." Once both boys got out of the reacted car, they looked around. They were at the bottom of a hill. At the top of the hill, Andrew saw a huge farm house. "Better start walking." Andrew muttered. The started walking up the hill. The van had disappeared. Half way up the hill, a tremendous pain shoot through Andrew's leg. He clasped in pain. The last thing he remembered was Adam calling out for help. Then everything went black. 


	3. Part 3

**SEVEN HALF-BLOODS SHALL **

**ANSWER THE CALL.**

**TO STORM OR FIRE, THE WORLD**

**MUST FALL.**

**AN OATH TO KEEP WITH A FINAL  
BREATH, **

**AND FOES BEAR ARMS TO THE  
DOORS OF DEATH.**

_**Part 3- Becca James & Conner Heron & DeeDee Trap & King Hares.**_

Becca James and her step-brother Conner Heron were getting ready for there first day at their new summer camp. Becca had silky black hair, stormy grey eyes, and a slight tan. Her father, Edison James, had thick beach blond hair, blue eyes, and a tan. Becca's mother had abandoned them when Becca was only a few weeks old. Since then, Becca's father had married a woman named Grace. Grace had a son, around Becca's age (16), named Conner Heron. Conner had pitch black hair, black as night eyes, and a pail completion. While, his mother had brown hair, green eyes, and a dark tan.

Edison and Grace decided it was best to send the two kids away for the summer. They said this camp was going to really help them. Becca and Conner were waiting at the bus stop. Becca had on a white t-shirt, a pair of jean shorts, and some flip-flops. Conner was dressed in a black t-shirt, a pair of black jean shorts, and black tennis shoes. When the bus came, they let the guy, who they could have sworn had just one eye, but their bags in the compartments on the side of the bus, and went and took the seats in the back of the bus. There were only a few kids on the bus. And by a few, they meant 10. A few minutes later, the bus stopped and a girl got on board. She was followed by a boy on crouches. She wore a blue tank, a pair of blue jeans, and sandals. She came and sat in the seat in front of Becca and Conner. "Hi, I'm DeeDee." She offered Becca and Conner her hand. She had beautiful blond hair, blue eyes that sparkled when the sun hit them just right, and a summer tan. "Hey, I'm Becca." Becca said. Taking the girls hand. "And this is my step-brother, Conner Heron." She motioned to Conner, who was still drooling over DeeDee. "Oh! Uh…." Conner snapped back into it, just to say something like that. Becca rolled her eyes at him. "Oooookkkk. Well, is this your first summer at Camp Half-Blood?" DeeDee asked the two. "Yeah." Becca said. "How about you?" Conner was still staring at DeeDee. "Yup." It was quiet for a while. That is, until a boy with bright red hair, Black, bottomless eyes, and normal skin. He wore a red shirt, a leather jacket, a pair of dark Levi's and combat boots. He walked strait over sat down next to DeeDee. "Names King. King Hares." He said staring right at Becca. "Becca." She nodded in his direction. "Hey, man. Conner Heron." Conner gave King a knuckle punch. "And whose this beauty?" King said, looking at DeeDee. "DeeDee Trap." DeeDee said.

A few hours later the bus approached a big farm house on top of a hill. "Wow." Was all the four could say.


End file.
